


Imperfect is the new Perfect

by xscottishheartx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xscottishheartx/pseuds/xscottishheartx
Summary: Dramione / It has been years since the war and Hermione and Draco are happily married. While the brightest witch of her generation admires how Draco gets used to the muggle world, he tries everything to make her happy and their marriage as (im)perfect as possible.





	

It was summer and Hermione and her husband were enjoying ice cream with colourful topping. The taste of peppermint was refreshing and the green ice cream with black chocolate was her husband's favourite since she introduced him to all new kind of deserts in little cafes all over the city.

“I have to admit their cooking skills aren't bad but baking is what these people do best. I get chubby if we don't go swimming today” His smile was teasing her and she wanted to kick his leg under the table almost instantly. “You are such an idiot. You could just ask me if I want to go to the sea and go swimming with you but you have to put it like I leave you no other choice”  
“Secretly you like it this way” 

Hermione wanted to protest but her husband made her smile and took her hand stroking his thumb over her skin. He was right about her and knew her better than anyone else. Hermione needed to be reminded this wasn't a dream but she truly had married Draco.

He was charming and caring about his wife. He noticed every little change on her face and she needed him to be imperfect from time to time. Once a week he didn't clean up the dishes and every monday morning left one of his socks on the bed and leave her wondering about the left sock or if he actually was wearing only one.  
The little imperfections to cause trouble were precisely planned and yet some were still surprising her like she didn't know them coming. Draco didn't buy flowers to surprise his wife but instead bought himself a book and didn't let Hermione read it until he had finished it himself to tell her the end before she turned to the second page.

Draco neither bought flowers to apologize instead he joined a political protest group and was proud of his army style jacket with buttons of all kind of groups he shared with his wife. Hermione wore her own buttons on a handbag she had longer than she was married to her husband and when she got sad she watched Draco repairing the shoulder-strap for her and fixed her world again.

“You are lost again?”  
“You better finish your ice cream if we want to make it to the sea today” Hermione loved to tease her husband too and leaned her head to the side watching Draco taking another bite.

“You know it doesn't work the other way. I still win -”  
“This isn't about winning” Confusion hushed over her face while her husband chuckled slightly trying to control himself. 

“What is it now?”  
“Who said we're going to the sea? I bagged our bag to go to the public swimming baths down the street. Looked quite nice yesterday like this new book I found at the book shop; you know the one you stole from my nightstand this morning” Draco finished his ice cream and leaned back on his chair and waited until she leaned closer across the table. “Why don't we agree on a compromise today?”

“What do you suggest?”  
“The sea and I keep the book”

“No way, it's sea and I'll read the book to you”  
“Only if it's not a crime or thriller -” She didn't protest when he took her hand and ran with his wife to get lost in the crowd, along with Hermione's button bag, a crime novel and an imperfect plan.


End file.
